


Fun First

by reeby10



Series: Marvel Shipping Games 2014 [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you like,” replied Natasha, “but I was thinking of something a little more… fun first.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun First

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/1551.html?thread=132879#cmt132879) for the [Marvel Shipping Games](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/) Bonus Round 1.

They met up at the bar after the job, just like they always did.

Bruce sat in the corner of their usual booth, exhausted and a little worse for wear, but looking far better than any of the guys he’d gone up against. The others thought it was pretty funny how so many people, even those who knew them by reputation, underestimated the damage he could do.

The rest of them were mostly unharmed, though Thor sported a bloody lip that he was smiling through as he regaled Clint with a story. Tony was already fiddling with a phone, doing who knew what to improve something for the next job. Steve and Natasha chatted quietly about the art they’d barely been able to glance at while they were at the museum, too busy for sightseeing even if they’d been there since the early morning.

It was good to have a way to wind down in peace together, something they’d all come to appreciate even though they’d each been so solitary before. They’d formed a team, and something even more, especially on nights when the adrenaline from a job was still pumping through their veins.

“I think I’ll head upstairs,” Natasha said, standing up from the table.

Bruce, who had moved so he was curled against Tony’s side, blinked out of his half-asleep daze as the others nodded, finishing drinks before they too stood up. “Bed?” he asked, voice still tired.

“If you like,” replied Natasha, “but I was thinking of something a little more… fun first.”

That had Tony, who’d so far been steadfastly ignoring everyone else as he worked on something on his phone, sitting bolt upright. “Did I hear something about beds and fun?” he asked, eyes sparkling. “Count me in!”

No one else in the bar took notice of the six of them making their way upstairs together. It was a good thing because Steve was stripping before the door even closed behind them, much to the delight of the others, and Thor and Clint’s hands were not exactly in publicly appropriate places.

Natasha flopped onto the bed as soon as they entered the main bedroom. The bed was huge and plush, special ordered just to be able to fit all of them. She grinned at them as she began unbuttoning her blouse and the others got comfortable.

“Now, let’s have some fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
